Daddy
by chadlindberggurl
Summary: [SLASH] Marcus FlintOliver Wood It's about Marcus dealing with his painful childhood and finding love in the place that he least expects it. Rating may be changed for future chapters. Er, could be considered slight AU. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter One

A/N: You all know the procedure!! I own nothing, as it all belongs to J.K. Rowling! (Note: '**' indicates a flashback)  
  
Daddy Chapter One  
  
Marcus Flint had never been a happy person. He had been to hell and back and no one knew it. No one needed to know, and no one ever would. Marcus was too ashamed to tell anyone about his childhood. It hurt him to remember. He vowed to take the truth to his grave no matter what.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Quidditch practice. It was the only thing that Marcus really cared about. He loved the feeling of the wind at his back when he would kick off into the sky. When he was in the air, nothing mattered to him. Not school, not family, nothing. When he flew, he was untouchable.  
  
"Flint! Come on! Quidditch practice is over! Adrian Pucey yelled to the sky. "We're gonna be late for class and it's going to rain soon!"  
  
Marcus loved the rain; especially thunderstorms. For him, rain was a cleansing process. It washed away all that was bad and made everything good again.  
  
"I'll be down in a few minutes! I'll meet you later!" Marcus shouted down to Adrian. Adrian just shrugged and walked off towards the castle.  
  
"Marcus flew higher into the endless grey mass that was the sky as it started to rain. As the rain continued to fall, the memories of Marcus's less than perfect childhood came flooding back to him.  
  
**"Daddy no! Daddy I'm too tired! I can't work anymore!" a younger version of Marcus screamed in terror. He had accidentally knocked over one of his mother's favorite lamps and broke it. His father made him wash each and every floor and window in the manor. The sting of the whip that Marcus' father used was what made him keep working. The nine-year-old boy's smooth, pale back was covered in scars and bruises from the whip and other various objects that the boy's father used whenever he felt that the young boy needed a good fixing. Living with his father was what made Marcus bitter. He tormented people because of his own insecurities.  
  
"You will finish your work and you will do a damn good job or I'll make you do it all over again!" his father yelled. That was motivation enough for Marcus, and he finished his work as soon as humanly possible while still doing a good job.  
  
"D-daddy . . ." the young boy stammered, "I-I finished my work."  
  
"Good. Now, get out of my sight you pathetic little fool before I beat you." His father spat. Marcus nodded and ran off quickly to lock himself in his room until the next morning.**  
  
"Flint! Flint what in the hell do you think you're doing!? Flint! FLINT!" a familiar voice screamed, interrupting Marcus' thoughts. It was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood. Marcus rolled his eyes as he flew to the ground. He swung his left leg over his broom and stomped off before Oliver could say anything to him.  
  
A/N: I hope that wasn't too bad! Please R/R for more chapters!! Feedback is greatly appreciated!! 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Once again, I do not own the characters, as they all belong to J.K. Rowling!! This is going to a short chapter (probably the shortest). Please R/R for more chapters!!  
  
Daddy Chapter 2  
  
Marcus quickly made his way back to the Slytherin dormitories, and threw himself onto his bed. He hated having the flashbacks. He hated himself for being so vulnerable when he was younger. Marcus leaned over on his side and pulled open the top drawer of the bedside table and dug around inside of it until he found what he had been looking for. It was a razor blade. As Marcus shifted himself into a more comfortable position on his bed, he rolled up the left sleeve of his green and silver Quidditch robes. Marcus brought the blade to his wrist and slowly dragged the razor blade across his skin, drawing blood. He continually did this until he was satisfied, and put the razor blade away. The fact that if he didn't hurry up and get dressed, he would be late for class had just hit him. Hurriedly, Marcus changed out of his Quidditch robes and into his school uniform, grabbed his books, and made his way to the Great Hall, hoping that he wasn't too late to catch Terrence and Adrian before they left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was seven o'clock in the evening, and they day's classes were long over. Marcus was sitting by himself in a corner of the Slytherin common room doing homework. Oddly, Marcus' thoughts would drift off to the topic of Oliver Wood at times. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the unwelcome thoughts.  
  
'Why am I always thinking about him!?' Marcus asked in his head.'Why can I think of nothing else?' Marcus mentally chided himself and went back to work. Not much time passed before Marcus found himself thinking of Oliver again.  
  
A/N: I hope that wasn't too bad!! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story so far!! ^_^ ::feels loved:: Please R/R for more chapters!! 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Chapter three!! Finally!! I was going to post weekly, but my friend Cecilia started harassing me and so now I can't post once every week. * glares at cecilia * Annnnnnycrap, you all know the procedure. I own none of this stuff!! Please R/R if you want more chapters!!  
  
Daddy Chapter Three  
  
Yet another Quidditch practice had ended, and the Slytherin team was heading for the showers. Marcus always waited until the showers were empty before he got in. He didn't need people sticking their noses in his business and asking about his private life. His life was his own business, not somebody else's.  
  
Marcus stepped into the showers, hoping to be out as quickly as possible so that nobody would see how damaged he was. He turned the lever to start the flow of the water, and brought his face to the warm spray, hoping to wash his worries away. Grabbing the soap, Marcus started to wash his upper body, leaving his back exposed, and visible from the entryway. Marcus' thoughts drifted off into space.  
  
** "Daddy! I'm sorry! I'll do better next year! I promise!" whimpered a young Marcus Flint as he tried to explain his poor school marks to his father.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT THIS YEAR!?" his father bellowed, making Marcus cringe.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Marcus cried, hoping that his father wouldn't punish him too badly. Marcus apologizing seemed to upset him even more. The man grabbed a fistful of hair from his son's head, and forced him over towards the stairs. Fuming, the father threw the boy down the stairs, almost rendering the poor child unconscious.  
  
"Maybe THAT will teach you to do better in school! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY! I don't want to see your face for the rest of the night!" he shouted to his son, who lay at the bottom of the stairs like a broken doll, and stormed off to go have a drink. Marcus laid there crying before he moved to the safety of his bedroom. **  
  
Marcus's eyes watered at the memory. Pleasing his father was something that had seemed impossible to Marcus all his life. No matter how hard he tried, he could never do anything right. Shaking the thought from his head, Marcus turned off the water as he wrapped his towel around his waist, and went to go and get dressed to start yet another day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
A/N: Hmmm . . . I might have to change the rating for some of the future chapters. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad! Please R/R for more!! 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Okay, so here's chapter four! I don't know how often the chapters are going to be up anymore because I'm kinda grounded from the computer . . . +coughcough+ annnnycrap, I think you all know by now!! I own nothing and that everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, well . . . except the plotline!! Mwahaha +shifty eyes+ okay so, please R/R for more chapters!! On with the story!! (P.S. again, this chapter is kind of short!! I promise to try and make them longer!!)  
  
Daddy Chapter Four  
  
The students chattered about loudly as they made their way through the halls to get to their first class of the day. Marcus had been walking to Divination when somebody bumped him from the side. It was Oliver Wood.  
  
"Sor . . . ry." Oliver apologized, but almost stopped when he saw who it was.  
  
"Watch where you're going next time." Marcus replied quietly with a look in his eyes that Oliver had never seen before. Oliver saw pain and sorrow, something that he had never expected to see. When Oliver had bumped into Marcus, he expected to have the living crap beaten out of him. This was quite a shock for both Oliver and Marcus. The two boys went their separate ways, and didn't see each other for the rest of the morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marcus had thought about Oliver all morning, and he had no idea why. Oliver was just another Gryffindor prat, and Marcus hated them all. So why was he feeling this way?  
  
"Mr Flint!" Professor Snape snapped, "Are you paying attention?"  
  
"What . . . ? Oh! Umm . . . Sorry Professor Snape. I wasn't paying attention." Marcus replied in a quiet and distant voice.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you, Flint. Two points will be taken from Slytherin. Do try to pay attention!" Professor Snape warned as he walked back towards his desk. Marcus just rolled his eyes and went back to work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Classes had ended for the day, and Marcus was making his way back to the Slytherin dormitories alone when he spotted Oliver, who was also alone. Marcus closed his eyes to try to keep from blushing, but it didn't work. He felt the heat creep up into his face, and he couldn't do anything about it. Oliver noticed and gave Marcus a funny look, but didn't say anything about it.  
  
Marcus tried to walk smoothly past Oliver, but was unsuccessful. Just as he and Oliver were passing each other, Marcus tripped over his robes. Oliver grabbed Marcus around the middle to keep him from falling, and Marcus had his hands on Oliver's shoulders. The two boys just started at each other until Marcus finally broke the silence.  
  
"Uhh . . . I . . . I've gotta go." Marcus stammered as he stood up and brushed off his robes. Oliver continued to stare at him. "What?" Marcus asked as he started to walk away.  
  
"How about 'thank you'!?" Oliver shouted down the hall to Marcus as he walked away.  
  
A/N: so there's chapter four! It's probably my worst chapter that I've written, but I'm hoping the rest are good. So, PLEASE R/R if you want me to keep adding chapters!! I +heart+ reviews!! XDD hehe 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: This might be my last update until sometime next week, and I'll only have one update next week because I'll be out of town for my birthday!! Hehe I'ma be fifteen!! Hehe. Anycrap, you all know that none of this belongs to me and that it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!! I'm glad you like my story!! ::feels loved:: And special thanks to Linda for the review!! Muck Tuck!! XD and David . . . ::shakes head:: spelling!!! Hehe. Enough of this!! On with the chapter!!  
  
Daddy Chapter Five  
  
As soon as Marcus turned the corner, he ran all the way back to the Slytherin dormitories, and locked himself in the bathroom. Panting, he leaned on the edge of the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" Marcus asked himself out loud, "What the hell!? I wanted . . . I wanted to KISS him! I can't believe I wanted to kiss HIM! Why, out of all of the guys in the school, why did it have to be HIM!?" Marcus shouted as he punched the mirror in front of him, shattering it. Marcus swore as he pulled a shard of the broken mirror out of his right hand. He would need stitches. Marcus sulked out of the bathroom and made his way to the hospital wing, blood seeping through the towel that he had wrapped around his hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Madame Pomfrey had fussed over Marcus' hand for over an hour. He thought the woman was nuts. She gave him four stitches before sending him off, and the stitches had hurt like a bitch.  
  
Marcus sighed as he made his way back to the Slytherin common room, hoping that he wouldn't run into Oliver again.  
  
He spoke too soon.  
  
Oliver was just ahead of Marcus, walking in the same direction. Marcus froze. He didn't want Oliver to see him. Too late. Oliver had turned around and spotted Marcus before he was able to duck into a nearby empty classroom and hide.  
  
"Flint!" Oliver called out, "I know you're there!"  
  
Marcus sighed as he took a step out of the darkness and into the light.  
  
"What?" the dark haired boy growled in a husky voice as he took a step closer to Oliver.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What happened to your hand?" Oliver asked, eyeing the bandage that was wrapped around Marcus' hand.  
  
"I cut my hand on some glass. Why do you care?" Marcus asked suspiciously as he took another step towards Oliver. The two boys were less than two feet apart now.  
  
"I . . . I was just asking." Oliver replied quietly. Marcus looked at the floor and noticed a scuffmark on his left shoe. He didn't notice when Oliver took a step closer to him, but he did notice when Oliver lifted his chin with his hand, and was incredibly surprised when Oliver kissed him. The kiss was short, but sweet.  
  
'Oliver has really soft lips. So this is what it's like to kiss Oliver Wood,' Marcus thought to himself, 'I think I like it!'  
  
A/N: Mwahaha!! And that is the end of this chapter!! It wasn't very long, but I promise that the chapters will eventually start to get longer as I gain more and more ideas. Heh I plan on making this a fairly long story!! Hehehar!! Annnnnycrap, PLEASE R/R for more chapters!! I +heart+ reviews!! ^_^ Thank you to all of those that have reviewed so far!! I appreciate it!! 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: I thought I'd update today because I'm bored and I could use some extra time for my Social Studies Homework. Thank you to everybody that has reviewed so far!! This is probably going to be my last review until after next weekend because it's my birthday!! ::does a happy dance:: I'm FINALLY going to be fifteen!! Hehe. Anycrap, this chapter is . . . well, it's the product of listening to Kittie all day. Let's just leave it at that!! Please R/R for more chapters!!  
  
Daddy Chapter Six  
  
Marcus practically floated back to his dormitory after his encounter with Oliver in the corridor. It was the best thing that had ever happened to Marcus. He could think of nothing else. Didn't want to.  
  
As Marcus opened the door to his room, he found somebody sitting on his bed.  
  
His father.  
  
"W-what . . . what are you doing here?" Marcus asked shakily.  
  
"I came to see my son! That's why I'm here." His father replied as he smiled. Marcus was confused. His father never came to the school to see him. There was something going on.  
  
"Why did you want to see me?" he asked.  
  
"Well," his father began as he stood up and started to walk towards Marcus, "I was informed that your grades were slipping. I came to find out why. I thought that maybe Quidditch practice was the cause, or, maybe even a girl! But, I was WRONG!" Marcus' father yelled as he pushed his son to the floor. "I SAW YOU KISSING A BOY! Not just ANY boy! IT WAS A GRYFFINDOR!" his father screamed in rage as he kicked Marcus in the back. Marcus screamed in pain.  
  
"Daddy, please!" Marcus begged, "Stop!"  
  
No amount of begging would make his father stop. His father would beat him until he was satisfied. Marcus knew that from experience. His father kicked him several more times before he straightened his robes and left, leaving Marcus in a bloody heap on the floor. He could barely move or speak. Marcus just hoped that somebody would find him and help him before be bled to death.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!" Adrian Pucey cried out as he and Terrence Higgs brought Marcus into the hospital wing.  
  
"Good Heavens!" Madame Pomfrey gasped, "What happened to him?"  
  
"I . . . don't know! I mean, Terrence and I were coming back from dinner at the Great Hall and we went looking for Marcus because he wasn't there and we just found him like this. Is he gonna be okay?" Adrian asked with concern in his eyes. Terrence just stood beside Adrian and started at the floor. Adrian thought he saw a tear slide down Terrence's cheek.  
  
"I can't say anything for sure. Now, help me bring him over here!" Madame Pomfrey replied as she motioned towards one of the many hospital beds. Madame Pomfrey had pain in her eyes as she fussed over the hurt boy.  
  
"We can only hope he makes it through the night." She whispered.  
  
A/N: And there is chapter six!! I hope it doesn't suck, but if it does, I'm sorry. XD Anycrap, reviews are GREATLY appreciated, so PLEASE R/R!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: As you all know, I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling!! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far!!! Reviews make me happy lol Ummm . . . . I guess just please R/R if you want more chapters!! Oh, this might be my only review this week. My birthday's on Saturday!! HELL YEAH!! I'm finally turning fifteen. Well, I'll shut up now!! On with the story!!  
  
Daddy Chapter Seven  
  
As soon as Oliver found out what had happened to Marcus, he left his half-eaten plate of food at his table in the Great Hall, and ran all the way to the hospital wing, nearly trampling anyone that was in his way. When Oliver arrived at the hospital wing, he searched until he found what he was looking for. Marcus.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Oliver whispered when he saw the state that Marcus was in. He felt a silent tear roll down his cheek. As Oliver slowly moved closer to the bed, he saw that Marcus had been severely beaten, and was barely breathing. Oliver took another step closer to Marcus, and held his hand.  
  
"Marcus . . ." Oliver whispered as he stroked the battered boy's face. "How did this happen? Who would do such a thing to you? I . . . I know you probably can't hear me now, but ever since the beginning of the year, you've been all that I think of. I -I feel things for you that I've never felt before. I-" Oliver was cut off by a voice behind him. It was Terrence.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Terrence asked. Oliver could tell that he had been crying.  
  
"I . . . I . . . well . . ." Oliver tried to find the words to explain why he was there, but they wouldn't come to him.  
  
"Are . . . you . . .are you in . . . love with Marcus?" Terrence asked as he looked at the floor.  
  
"Why?" Oliver whispered in reply.  
  
"Because, if you are, I want to know that he will never be hurt by anybody. Even those that love him. I want to know that he will be truly loved and taken care of, no matter what. Marcus is my best friend, and he's been through enough. I don't want to see him get hurt."  
  
"I would never hurt him! But, I -" Oliver was cut off.  
  
"You don't know if you love him." Terrence finished.  
  
"Yeah. Either way, I wouldn't dream of hurting him. He's not like other people say he is. He has a soft side. A side that nobody know about." Oliver replied as he continued to hold Marcus' hand. Terrence stared at the floor.  
  
"What are you two doing in here?" Madame Pomfrey shrieked, "I want you out! Mr. Flint has been through a lot and needs to rest. Now, out you go!" The two boys looked at each other and headed towards the door. A connection had been made between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was a connection that nobody though would ever exist. Soon, that tiny connection would change the school forever.  
  
A/N: Hehehe chapter seven . . . I thought it kinda sucked. But hopefully it wasn't all that bad. PLEASE R/R!! Oh, and Cecilia wanted me to tell you that she typed some of this!! STUPID FONGUS!! Yeah, a lot of you probably won't get that . . . but yeah . . . it's Cecilia. And so yeah . . . please review for more chapters!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Hehehe Here is chapter eight!!! I wanted to post this bad, but I couldn't find time until now, and it's 11:08 pm lol just great, eh? I went and saw 2 Fast 2 Furious for my birthday. AWESOME movie!! Everyone should see it!! Paul Walker . . . is a sexy bitch! Hehehe. Anycrap, you all know the procedure!! I don't own the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. PLEASE R/R for more chapters!!  
  
Daddy Chapter Eight  
  
Marcus didn't wake up until nine days after the incident with his father. Every night at about midnight, Oliver would borrow Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak into the hospital wing to sit with Marcus. Sometimes Oliver would stay for only a few minutes; other times he would stay for hours, holding Marcus' hand and praying that the boy would open his eyes. He never did.  
  
When Marcus woke up, it was early morning. The sun was beginning to rise; it was the start of a new day. Marcus turned his face away from the window to look at the clock on the bedside table, but what surprised at what he saw. A sleeping Oliver Wood was slumped over in a chair with what appeared to be an invisibility cloak laid across his lap. Marcus was thinking about how cute the sleeping over looked in his blue horizontally striped pyjamas when the thought hit him. Oliver wasn't supposed to be here.  
  
"Oliver!" Marcus whispered in a hoarse voice as he reached across and put his hand on Oliver's knee and shook him, "Psst! Oliver! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" Oliver cried out as he stirred, "My cookies aren't done! Leave the cookies alone! Leave the cookies alone!"  
  
Marcus quietly laughed to himself as he shook Oliver's knee again, finally waking the boy.  
  
"You're awake!" Oliver gasped as he smiled when he saw Marcus.  
  
"Yes. I guess I am. What time is it?" Marcus asked as he yawned. He was more than delighted to see Oliver beside him first thing in the morning. It was definitely a lot more than he expected.  
  
"Gods!" Oliver cried out as he jumped to his feet, letting the invisibility cloak fall to the floor. "It's 5:34 in the morning!" I've been here nearly six and a half hours!"  
  
Marcus smiled as he leaned over in bed to pick up the invisibility cloak off of the floor. He was pleased at the thought that Oliver had been there with him. Marcus laid back in bed. He expected that he would have been in a lot more pain than he was. He barely felt any pain at all.  
  
'Must've been Madame Pomfrey.' Marcus thought.  
  
"I should get going now." Oliver whispered, breaking the silence, "Are you going to be all right?" Marcus nodded his head yes in reply.  
  
"I'll try and be back as soon as I can. I bet Terrence will be happy to hear that you're awake." Oliver added. Seeing the shock on Marcus' face, Oliver went on to explain that he and Terrence had sort of become friends. Oliver draped the invisibility cloak over his shoulders, and lifted Marcus' hand to his lips and kissed it. Energy surged through Marcus' body at the touch of Oliver's skin. Oliver quickly said his goodbyes and disappeared into the darkness, leaving Marcus to sleep.  
  
A/n: It's 11:49 p.m. and I am so beat!! Haha but I had to post this!! PLEASE R/R for more chapters!!! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!! ::cough::david::cough:: Hehehe!! 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Here's chapter nine!! Thank to you those of you that have reviewed so far. No, I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just took the characters and made them act out the weird scenarios that I have in my head. Heh. All right. Enough from me. PLEASE R/R if you want more chapters!! Hehehe on with chapter nine!!  
  
Daddy Chapter Nine  
  
Madame Pomfrey released Marcus from the hospital wing a week after he woke up. Surprisingly, Marcus was happy to go back to classes after he had spent seven days in the hospital wing doing absolutely nothing. But, every night that Marcus was in there, Oliver would come to see him. He would sit in a chair beside Marcus' bed and they would have long, thoughtful conversations about school, Quidditch, or anything else that would pique their interests. But, what Marcus liked hearing about best were the stories that Oliver told him about his childhood. Oliver told him about how he would go exploring in the woods behind his house, and about how he would dress up his cats and pretend that they were dragons. Those were the kind of stories that Marcus wished he could have to tell. That was the kind of childhood that Marcus used to dream about. Instead, he had a childhood filled with pain, sorrow, and bad memories. It was something that he wouldn't wish on his worst enemies. Not even Harry Potter, the "Boy Who Lived" himself.  
  
"You know," Oliver began as he and Marcus were walking down and empty corridor late one evening, "You're a lot different than I thought you were. I mean, you're a really nice and sensitive person under that touch exterior of yours."  
  
Marcus sighed. I'm a lot different than a lot of different people think. They don't know me. Not the way that you do." Marcus replied as he grabbed Oliver's hand and gave it a squeeze. Oliver stopped walking and faced Marcus. Looking into his eyes, Oliver kissed Marcus on the cheek, and started walking again. Marcus was puzzled, but it didn't matter because he was in love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Marcus and Oliver were walking back towards the Gryffindor common room, hand-in-hand, Marcus started to wonder what it would be like to spend the rest of his life with Oliver. Lately, it was all that he ever thought about. Marcus thought that spending the rest of his life with Oliver was a wonderful idea, but he didn't say anything about it because he didn't know if Oliver felt the same way that he did. Marcus had thought about telling him before, but wasn't able to work up the courage to do so. But, what Marcus didn't know was that Oliver did, in fact, feel the same way about Marcus as Marcus felt about him. Both boys were afraid to express their true feelings, so they remained hidden. For now, that is.  
  
When the two boys finally reached the Gryffindor common room, Oliver turned towards Marcus and took his hands in his, and kissed them both.  
  
"Marcus, will you meet me by the lake tomorrow night at midnight in front of the grove of pine trees?" Oliver asked, his eyes full of hope.  
  
"Of course I will." Marcus replied in a light whisper, "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Oliver beamed. Marcus brushed a piece of hair out of Oliver's face and lightly kissed him on the lips, and stepped into the darkness, making his way back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
A/N: Wow. That sucked lol. That didn't turn out as well as I would have liked it to, but oh well. The story gets better, I promise. Or at least I hope it does!! Again, thank you to the reviewers, and I should be posting chapter ten sometime later next week because of stupid damn exams!! _ I hate final exams!! Oooh, I get to go to Vans Warped Tour!! Hell yeah!! Haha I'm gonna go and see me some Rancid!! Anycrap, please R/R for more chapters!! 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Here is chapter ten!! I really hope that it doesn't suck as bad as I think it does lol. Special thanks to David (TURKEY BASTER!!) for helping me on this chapter!! Now, do I really have to say it? I don't own anything! All of the characters and junk like that Belong to J.K. Rowling, and not me! Uhh . . . this is probably going to be my last update for a while because final exams start this Friday and I REALLLLLLLY need to do some studying for them!! If not, I'm most likely gonna fail. I've pretty much finished writing this out. It's going to be at LEAST seventeen chapters long . . . I guess that's it!! Please R/R!!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
Marcus shivered lightly inside of his robes as he made his way to the grove of pine trees where he would be meeting Oliver. Sighing, Marcus looked at the moon's diamond reflection in the lake. Up ahead, he saw light.  
  
'Uh-oh' Marcus though, 'Did Oliver lead me into a trap? No, he's too nice, and besides, he cares about me. Or does he?' Marcus, but in the back of his mind he could not help but think how incredibly nervous he was to be meeting with Oliver so far from the school. Just the thought of it made shivers run up his spine. He was incredibly relieved when he saw Oliver step out of a bunch of trees to see if he had arrived yet. When he saw Marcus, Oliver smiled, bringing a smile to Marcus' face.   
  
"For a moment there, I didn't think you were going to come." Oliver greeted him, thinking to himself 'I've thinking of you all day Marcus. All day I've wanted the sweetness of your lips against mine!', but he just couldn't get the words out.  
  
"Of course I would come! I could never say no to you." Marcus whispered in reply. Oliver smiled as he took Marcus' hand and led him over to a blanket surrounded by candles that overlooked the lake. Marcus had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Even the simple thought of it made him want to take Oliver in his arms right there.  
  
Before I can open  
  
My all too eager eyes  
  
Everything changes  
  
From the ocean to the skies  
  
"This is so beautiful!" Marcus commented as he sat himself on the blanket next to Oliver.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Oliver replied as he stared into the seemingly endless void of Marcus' eyes. Marcus inhaled sharply as Oliver put his hand on his shoulder and kissed him. This kiss was different from the first time. This kiss was deeper and more meaningful. Oliver shifted into a more comfortable position as he undid the clasp on Marcus' robes and flung them over his shoulder, Marcus now only wore his school uniform, which consisted of his dark pants, white long sleeved shirt, tie, and pull over sweater vest.   
  
Perpetual motion  
  
Set ablaze by me  
  
Everything's breathing  
  
My hair and olive tree  
  
Unwillingly, Oliver broke the kiss so that he could finish undoing his tie and take off his sweater vest. Marcus took the opportunity to do so too, but not without hesitation to remove his clothes with Oliver beside him.  
  
This comical wisdom  
  
Creeps into my brain  
  
A wave of my never and  
  
Oh so free of pain  
  
'I can't believe this is happening,' Marcus thought in his head 'I never though this would ever happen to me.' Oliver sighed as he undid the top three buttons of Marcus' shirt. Marcus broke the kiss and gazed into Oliver's eyes. He hesitated for a moment, but finally found the courage to say what he had to say.  
  
Yet my fingertips  
  
Have a special sound  
  
Yet my fingertips  
  
They go around and round  
  
"I think I'm in love with you. More then I could ever bear it" Marcus breathed. Oliver looked up, shocked. After a few moments of silence, Oliver spoke.  
  
"I never thought I'd hear you say those words." He whispered. Taking Marcus' face in his hands, Oliver placed a kiss at each outer corner of Marcus' eyes.   
  
Electrical current  
  
Hallowed be thy name  
  
Lift my emotions  
  
And banish all my shame  
  
Oliver felt a tear roll down Marcus' cheek, and he held him even tighter.  
  
"I don't want to lose you, not ever. I want you always to be with me." Oliver whispered in Marcus' ear, gasping for breath between every few words.  
  
Yet my fingertips  
  
Have a special sound  
  
Yet my fingertips  
  
They go around and round  
  
Slowly, Oliver undid all of the buttons on Marcus' shirt and let it slip off of his shoulders.   
  
Before I can open  
  
My all too eager eyes  
  
Everything changes   
  
From the ocean to the skies  
  
Oliver gently laid Marcus down flat on the blanket, and made a trail of kisses on Marcus' body, starting at his neck and ending at his navel.  
  
Yet my fingertips  
  
Have a special sound  
  
Yet my fingertips  
  
They go around and round  
  
Oliver laid his head on Marcus' chest, and fell asleep listening to the sound of his beating heart.   
  
A/N: And that was chapter ten!! I realllllly hope it doesn't suck!! If it does, it's all David's fault!! ::points:: Just kidding. So . . . I guess that's it for now!! Review review review!! ^_^ 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Er, about the last chapter. With me being the dumbass that I am, I forgot to say that I had put the lyrics to Fingertips by Emiliana Torrini in there. Stupid me. Anycrap, I'm almost done writing my story. I just recently finished writing chapter eighteen, and this weekend I'm hoping to start chapter nineteen, and then the epilogue after that. By now, you should all know that I own nothing, and that it all belongs to J.K. Rowling!!! Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix comes out on Saturday! ::does a happy dance:: Heh, enough from me!! Please R/R!!  
  
Daddy Chapter Eleven  
  
Marcus woke up the next morning to the sound of pouring rain. He looked up at the sky and saw rain falling, but he couldn't feel it. He figured that Oliver had cast some sort of shielding spell so that the rain wouldn't fall on them during the night. Carefully, Marcus eased himself out from Oliver and put his shirt and robes on, and stepped out into the rain, letting it fall freely on his skin. He heard Oliver stir, and a few seconds later, Marcus felt Oliver's arms wrap around his waist as Oliver rested his chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Did you sleep well last night?" Oliver asked as he kissed Marcus' neck.  
  
"Mmm . . . yes I did. Better than I've ever slept before." Marcus moaned.  
  
"Good," Oliver replied as he moved so that he was face to face with Marcus. "We'll have to do that again sometime."  
  
"Yes we will." Marcus agreed as he kissed Oliver on the lips.  
  
Suddenly, the sky grew dark and the boys saw something that made their skin crawl. It was the Dark Mark. The boys quickly ran back to the castle to alert Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time that Marcus and Oliver arrived at Dumbledore's office, more than half of the school knew about the Mark. Just as Marcus reached out to grab the doorknob, Professor McGonagall appeared beside the boys.  
  
"Flint! Wood! Can I help you with something?" Professor McGonagall asked. The two boys struggled to catch their breath before Marcus was finally able to say the words "Dark Mark". Professor McGonagall turned paler than a ghost.  
  
"Good back to your dormitories immediately, and inform everyone else that you see to do so too. Remain there and await further instructions." She commanded as she opened the door of Dumbledore's office and slammed it quickly behind her.  
  
"I'll walk you to your common room, and then I'll head back to mine." Marcus offered as the boys quickly made their way towards the Gryffindor common room, alerting everyone in sight about the Mark.  
  
"No!" Oliver protested. "You're staying with me, no matter what you say! I don't want anything to happen to you . . . I don't want to lose you." Marcus saw tears in Oliver's eyes, and he knew that he had to go with him.  
  
"All right." Marcus sighed, "But none of the other Gryffindors are going to like this, I can tell you that now."  
  
"They'll live." Oliver replied, and the two ran all of the way back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
A/N: Er . . . again, not one of my best chapters. Yeah. That pretty much sucked lol. Special thanks to those of you that have reviewed so far, and extra special thank you to Sarah and David, who have pretty much verbally kicked my ass every time that I would express feelings about stopping in the middle of the story. Heh. Thanks guys. I owe ya. Anycrap, PLEASE R/R for more chapters!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Well, exams are over and I thought it was time that I updated my story. I finished writing it out last weekend, and it came to be about nineteen chapters long, which is pretty good I guess. I've started reading book five. I'm thinking I might have to re-read the end of book four again to refresh my memory, as I am a bit confused. Heh. Er . . . I guess I should shut up now. Now, do I REALLY have to say it?? All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. The idea's mine, but that's about it. Anycrap, please R/R!!  
  
Daddy Chapter 12  
  
"What is HE doing here?" a bunch of Gryffindors spat. Marcus didn't say anything; he just stood next to Oliver and stared at the floor.  
  
"He just . . . Dumbledore said . . . well Marcus and I were . . . well we saw the Dark Mark and we went and informed the Headmaster and he told Marcus to come with me and make sure that everyone was okay." Oliver replied. It wasn't ENTIRELY a lie, but nobody understood what he felt, or what he and Marcus had. The Gryffindors just nodded and eyed Marcus suspiciously.  
  
The hours passed and it was almost midnight before the last student left the common room. Marcus looked over at Oliver, who looked like he hadn't slept in days. Dumbledore had arranged to have teachers check in on the students every hour to make sure that they were okay. This would be going on until the Ministry of Magic had everything sorted out.  
  
"Marcus?" a voice asked, making Marcus jump.  
  
"Oh! Professor Snape! You scared me."  
  
"Terribly sorry, Mr Flint. What, may I ask, are you doing here?" Professor Snape asked as he walked further into the room.  
  
"I . . . I was with Oliver and we . . . we found the Dark Mark and we went and told Professor Dumbledore and then we left and we decided that we should stick together, and her I am. Am I in some sort of trouble?"  
  
"Well, no. I suppose not. It would have been wise if you had notified somebody about your whereabouts. Now, I feel that it would be appropriate if you came back to the Slytherin dormitories with the rest of your house. Don't you think so?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape." Marcus nodded, "Could I please have a few minutes to sort myself out?" Shape nodded sharply, and left the room.  
  
"Oliver," Marcus whispered as he caressed the sleeping boy's cheek. "I have to go. Professor Snape is waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Oliver nodded and closed his eyes as Marcus kissed him on the forehead. Quietly, Marcus exited the common room with nothing but thoughts of Oliver in his head.  
  
A/N: And that was chapter twelve. Sorry it took me so long to get up. I've been fairly busy. But now that I'm finished school, I'll be able to update my story regularly. Since this story is drawing to a close, I thought that I would start on another one, but I need another slash pairing. Any suggestions?? Anycrap, please R/R for more chapters!!! ^_^ 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: FINALLY!! I have found some time to update my story!! I finished book five. Wasn't all that bad. I went to Warped Tour. Warped Tour, honestly, was FUCKING AWESOME!!! I went and saw Simple Plan. Holy shit does that band ever know how to put on a show!! I loved it!! And I even got to meet the guys afterwards, which was so fucking awesome in its own right!! CHUCK!! Hehe! Such a cutie!! Anycrap, enough from me. On with the chapter! (P.S. I own nothing!)  
  
Daddy Chapter Thirteen  
  
When Marcus didn't show up at breakfast that morning, Oliver began to worry. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Marcus. Oliver started to panic when the Slytherin didn't show up for Charms.  
  
'What if something horrible happened to him? What if he's . . . dead?' Oliver gasped at the thought. He was on the verge of tears when he saw Marcus walk through the doorway towards Professor Flitwick to explain his absence. Professor Flitwick nodded and motioned towards the empty seat next to Oliver. When Professor Flitwick looked away from Marcus to scold a student, Marcus made eye contact with Oliver, making the boy grin happily and blush at the same time. Oliver looked down at his desk as Marcus took a seat in the empty space next to him.  
  
"Hey." Marcus greeted Oliver in a whisper, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. Where were you this morning? I was worried." Oliver whispered in reply. Marcus grabbed Oliver's hand under the table and squeezed it as Professor Flitwick began to explain that night's homework assignment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Marcus and Oliver spent more and more time together, people became more and more curious as to why. After all, the two boys were supposed to be enemies. Students would point and whisper when they saw then walking down the hall together, or sitting together in class. Nobody would ever be able to understand what Marcus and Oliver had.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rain pounded against the window as Marcus rolled over in bed to stare at the top of his four-poster canopy bed. More than a few times, he let his thoughts drift off towards the topic of Oliver Wood and the night that they had spent together not too long ago.  
  
'I wonder what Oliver's doing right now." Marcus wondered as he rolled over onto his side so that he could open the drawer of his bedside table. As quietly as possible, Marcus opened the drawer, and reached in for some matches. Instead of matches, Marcus' fingers touched on something prickly. Carefully, he groped around until he found the matches. He quickly lit the candle on his bedside table, and looked in the drawer. A single red rose rested on a piece of paper that read his name. He reached in and carefully lifted out the rose and the paper. Holding the paper closer to the candle, he unfolded the paper and read what it said.  
  
Marcus,  
  
I was thinking about what you said to me the other night - about how you loved me and everything. I didn't know how you felt about my reply. I'm not very good with words, so I thought that I would write this to tell you that I've never felt this way about anyone before. Ever. I love you more than anything else in this world and I never want to lose you. To do so would break my heart forever. See you tomorrow.  
  
Love,  
Oliver  
  
Reading Oliver's note brought tears to Marcus' eyes. He never thought that anyone could love him the way that Oliver said that he did. Marcus leaned over and reached under his bed, and produced a long, thin wooden box. He opened the lid and placed the rose and letter inside before closing it again. Marcus rolled onto his back and smiled. This was the happiest that he had ever been. Just then, Terrence eased the door open, and stepped into the room.  
  
"Oh! Hi! I didn't know that you were still awake." Terrence greeted Marcus as he walked over towards his bed.  
  
"Hey." Marcus whispered in reply.  
  
"Did you get Oliver's rose and letter?" Terrence asked.  
  
"Yeah," Marcus replied, "How'd they get there?"  
  
"He asked me to put them somewhere that you would find them easily." He replied.  
  
"Thanks." Marcus replied, nodding his head.  
  
"No problem." Terrence whispered as he crawled into bed. Marcus closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N: There you go! I hope that wasn't too painful to read!! I demand that everyone goes and sees Simple Plan at least ONCE in their lifetime!! Those guys REALLY know how to put on a show! I can't wait until tomorrow! I'm going to get my hair bleached and dyed a color, but I'm not sure what color yet. Blah. I'll decided when I get there, I guess. Anycrap, PLEASE R/R!!! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Well, I FINALLY found some time to update this!! Yes, I know, It's taken me forever and I apologize. Getting up at five in the morning almost everyday isn't cool! Anycrap, enough from me, on with the chapter!! (at least!)  
  
Daddy Chapter Fourteen  
  
The months passed rather quickly, and the spirit of Christmas had taken over Hogwarts. Everyone was noticeably happier; even Malfoy and his lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle. It was December twenty-first; the day that the Hogwarts Express made it's holiday trip from the Hogsmeade station to platform 9 ¾ in London. Many of the students had their belongings packed, and were eagerly waiting to leave for the holidays to visit their friends and family.  
  
When Oliver went to sign up as one of the students that would be staying for the holidays, he was both surprised and delighted to find Marcus' name at the bottom of the list, right above the line on which Oliver would be writing his name. Shaking, Oliver picked up the quill and added his name to the list. As he set the quill down, Oliver looked around to find that he was alone. He let out a quiet cough, and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room to finish what he had left of his holiday assignments.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marcus sighed in frustration and slammed his quill onto the table. Burying his face in his hands, Marcus let his thoughts wonder off tot hose of Oliver. Since receiving Oliver's letter in October, he hadn't written him back. He'd hardly seen him at all, and Marcus was starting to miss him. Marcus banged his head on the table before giving up.  
  
"I'm going to bed." He informed Adrian, who was sitting at the table with him.  
  
"But it's only nine o'clock." Adrian replied, giving Marcus a puzzled look.  
  
"I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." Marcus grunted in reply. Adrian just nodded his head and went back to work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was just past eleven o'clock when Oliver finished off his homework. Looking around, he realized that he was the only person that was still awake. Oliver shrugged and stood up. It was just then that he realized how tired he was. He packed up his belongings and stumbled over various objects as he walked towards the stairs. As soon as he reached the top of the stairs, one of his books fell out of his hands and tumbled down the stairs. Oliver winced when he heard a dull thud that told him that the book had fallen to the bottom.  
  
'Screw it.' Oliver thought as he turned around and started to walk towards his room, 'I'll get it tomorrow morning.'  
  
Being careful as to not make any noise, Oliver eased the door open, and the carefully shut it again. Oliver laid his books, quills, and parchment on the trunk at the end of his bed and flopped down on the mattress. Not bothering to change into his pyjamas, he crawled under the blankets, and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
A/N: My computer is being a pain in the ass and inserts a tab for everything and it's entering weird characters. HOMO!! *shakes fist* stupid mother fucker. Anycrap, please review!! Reviews make me happy and a happy me makes the chapters come quicker!! Mwahaha later! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Hey!! I've FINALLLY gotten my lazy ass around to updating my story!! I'm actually really happy with all of the feedback that I've gotten, and I appreciate the reviews!! ^_^ Well I start high school in about a week, which should REALLLY suck and cut down on my update time. Bleh. Oh well. I'll find some time. OH! And Sarah!! I has Marcus junior now!! ::pets Marcus jr:: Anycrap, I should shut up. On with the story!!  
  
Daddy Chapter Fifteen  
  
i Voldemort had risen again. He showed no mercy whatsoever to anyone that crossed his path, regardless of who or what it was. Dumbledore was dead, and so was Harry Potter. Oliver found himself hiding in a closet near the Great Hall when he heard a familiar voice call for help. It was Marcus. Oliver held his hand to his mouth to keep from crying out. Oliver had to save him, and he would, even if it was the last thing that he ever did. Quietly, Oliver opened the door of the closet and crept out across the threshold to the door of the Great Hall. Peering around the corner, Oliver saw three figures. Marcus, Voldemort, and what he figured to be Marcus' father.  
  
"Oliver!" Marcus called out to Oliver as soon as he spotted him, "Run!"  
  
Oliver watched in horror as Voldemort grabbed Marcus' head with both hands and winced at the sickening crack he heard when Voldemort snapped Marcus' neck. Oliver opened his eyes just in time to see the Dark Lord throw the boy's lifeless body to the ground.  
  
"NO!" Oliver cried out as he leaned against the wall and began to cry. "No! Please! No!" /i Oliver screamed as he sat up in bed. He held a hand to his chest and felt the beat of his heart.  
  
"It was just a dream," he breathed. "I've got to see Marcus!" Oliver cried as he bolted from his bed and flung open the door, not caring that he had tears running down his face or that he was calling out Marcus' name as he ran. Oliver knew that somebody was bound to wake up and hear him, but he didn't care. All that mattered was finding Marcus and making sure that he was safe and sound.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Less than five minutes later, Marcus woke up to the sound of someone calling his name. He looked over at his clock; it was almost two-thirty in the morning. Marcus heard the voice again and instantly knew who it was.  
  
"Oliver?" Marcus called out in a groggy voice. "Oliver where are you?"  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Terrence asked, sitting up in bed. Marcus shrugged. Just then, Oliver came running through the door towards Marcus.  
  
"Oliver? What the fu-" Marcus was cut off and Oliver kissed him. He could feel the tears on Oliver's face, and wrapped his arms around the shaking boy.  
  
"Oliver? What's going on?" Marcus asked with concern. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm so glad that you're safe!" Oliver cried out as he kissed Marcus once more. Then and there, Marcus knew that he would never find anyone more perfect than Oliver, and he knew that he could never love anyone more.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for now!! I'll try and update more regularly now that I'm on a computer where the internet works properly. A HUGE thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story so far!! You don't know how much it means to know that somebody ACTUALLY like my writing!!! lol Anyways, keep on reviewing, and I'll keep posting!! ^_~ 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: I found my story!! Yay!! It was in the living room, and I don't leave my writing there EVER in case someone sees it that shouldn't. Oh well. At least it's found!! Thank you to those who have reviewed so far!! Makes me very happy!! ^_^ As you all know, I own nothing but the idea. Only three more chapters left after this one!! Please R/R!!  
  
Daddy Chapter 16  
  
Since his dream, Oliver barely let Marcus out of his sight. He couldn't lose Marcus. Not now. Not after all that they had been through together. It was December twenty-second, and Christmas was approaching fast. Marcus wanted to do something nice for Oliver, but couldn't think of anything. He was laying on his stomach in bed, when Adrian walked into the room.  
  
"Hey, Pucey." Marcus greeted him as he entered the room. Adrian gave Marcus an odd look before replying.  
  
"Hey." He replied in a quiet voice as he pulled all of the sheets from his bed and tossed them on the floor. Marcus could tell that something was wrong.  
  
"Are you okay?" Marcus asked, eyeing him. Adrian fussed with his blankets for a few more seconds before answering.  
  
"W-why . . . why didn't you tell me about you and Oliver!? I thought I was one of your best friends!" Adrian yelled. Marcus winced.  
  
"I didn't think you'd understand! Marcus replied in a whisper, looking at the floor.  
  
"Of course I would have understood!" Adrian began as he sat on the bed next to Marcus. "I want you to be happy. You've been through so much! You deserve something good every now and then. No matter what, I will always understand. Remember that."  
  
Marcus smiled as he blinked back tears, knowing that Adrian was the only person that he knew that would truly accept him for the way that he was. Suddenly, Terrence ran into the room as if Lucifer himself was after him.  
  
"Terrence!" Marcus cried, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Dumbledore . . . emergency . . . Great Hall . . . Voldemort!" he replied in a breathless voice. Marcus and Adrian stood up and ran out of the room, following Terrence all the way to the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the boys arrived, the Great Hall was in total chaos. Students ran after each other, screaming, as Marcus searched for Oliver. A few minutes later, Marcus found Oliver standing against the wall, talking to Percy Weasley. Marcus tried to get Oliver to notice him, but just then, Dumbledore raised his hand to silence everyone. Immediately, everyone stopped talking and turned to face Dumbledore as he began to speak.  
  
"I have called you all here to discuss an important matter. Lord Voldemort has indeed risen again, and, like before, is intent on murdering Harry Potter. Now, I would like all of you to remain calm as the staff and I deal with this situation. Please keep in mind that Voldemort cannot hurt you whilst you are here. From now on, you are all to remain in your wing of the castle. You are to stay there until further notice! This is a very serious situation and we only have the well being of the school and it's students in mind. We ask that you please co-operate with us. The sooner that this is over, the better. Now, each house will be escorted back to their dormitories by two faculty members." Dumbledore stated. After he was finished, the school was silent, the students in shock. This was not going to be a happy Christmas.  
  
A/N: There you go!! Chapter sixteen!! I hope it wasn't that bad. The worst chapter is probably seventeen. Come December, I'm probably going to start another Christmas fic with the Marcus/Oliver pairing. Anycrap, please R/R!! ^_^ 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Finally! I've found sometime to update my story!! As you all know, I own nothing but the idea. Thank you SO much to everyone that has reviewed so far!! There's two more chapters left after this and then it's done!! That actually makes me kind of sad . . . lol. Anyways, please R/R!!! (P.S. Happy Halloween/Samhain to everyone!)  
  
Daddy Chapter Seventeen  
  
It was December twenty-fourth, and Marcus hadn't seen Oliver since the twenty-second. He was starting to worry. Oliver was all that Marcus had left in this world. If he were to lose Oliver, he would lose a part of himself that he could never get back. Seeing Oliver was what kept him going during the day. He was his reason to live. How, without Oliver, Marcus felt as if he was dying inside. Since the day that he had last seen Oliver, Marcus did nothing but sleep and think of him. Often, Marcus found himself crying and wondering if he would ever see Oliver again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oliver said in an armchair near the fireplace with his chin resting on the palm of his hand. A tear rolled down his cheek as he closed his eyes and thought of the raven-haired Slytherin boy that he loved so much. Just then, Percy ran into the common room, and informed everybody that they were to immediately proceed to the Great Hall. Oliver stood up, eager to see Marcus.  
  
When Oliver and the others arrived at the Great Hall, they found that the majority of the other students had already arrived. Frantically, Oliver looked around until he spotted Marcus on the opposite side of the hall, standing and talking with Terrence and Adrian. At that moment, Marcus looked up and saw Oliver. It was as if time had stopped. Marcus could feel his heart beat faster at the sight of the Gryffindor. Noticing that Marcus had stopped talking, Terrence and Adrian looked up to see what he was looking at. It was Oliver. Terrence waved and Adrian gave a small smile, which seemed to shock Oliver. But, he was polite nonetheless, and returned the smile and the wave; happy to see that Marcus was safe and sound. As Dumbledore stood up to speak, the Hall fell silent. The students were eager to hear what would happen to them.  
  
"Now," began Dumbledore, "You are all aware by now that Lord Voldemort has returned. I don't deny this, and I don't want any of you to panic! You are all to stay here tonight where the teachers will be able to watch you closely and protect you from hard if the need arises."  
  
It was then that Oliver realized that all four of the house table were gone. Professor Dumbledore concluded his speech, and with a wave of his hand, the floor was covered in pillows and squishy purple sleeping for each student.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later, all of the students were asleep except for two: Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint. The two boys had manipulated the sleeping arrangements so that they could be side-by-side as they slept. They lay in each other's arms talking about life after Hogwarts for almost an hour until they both fell asleep, waiting for the dawn of a new day.  
  
A/N: And that's it for now! I promise the next chapter will be longer!! Looking at it, it looks as if it'll be twice as long, if not longer. Anycrap, PLEASE leave me reviews if you want to see anything special in my next story, and I'll try and oblige!! ^_^ 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Well, it's time for yet another chapter. The second last. I can't believe this is almost done already!! I must say, this chapter is nowhere as near as good as I would have liked it to be, but it's a chapter nonetheless. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far and liked it. You don't know how much it means to me!! Anyways, you all know that I own nothing, and that it belongs to J.K. Rowling. Please review!! I know quite a few of you will be disappointed with this chapter.  
  
Daddy Chapter Eighteen  
  
The new dawn never came. Less than an hour after Marcus and Oliver had fallen asleep, news arrived informing the students and staff that Voldemort's Death Eaters had broken into the school, and were searching for Harry Potter. Voldemort was also rumoured to have a legion of Dementors with him, just waiting to suck the happiness out of someone. Fear and panic ensued. Just then, the doors of the Great Hall flew open, and Marcus' father stood in the doorway.  
  
"I've come for my son." He stated. Slowly, Marcus stood up to go with his father. He ignored Oliver's whispered protests, knowing that his father would kill them both if he stayed. Marcus walked out the door, and Oliver knew what he had to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slowly, Oliver peered around the outside corner of the castle, so as not to be seen. What he saw made his blood run cold. Voldemort had his wand in hand, and it was pointed directly at Marcus. Taking a step, Oliver unknowingly stepped on a dry twig. The twig snapped, alerting Voldemort and the surrounding Death Eaters of an unwanted presence.  
  
"Find whoever it is, and bring them to me. Alive." Voldemort commanded of the two Death Eaters that stood beside him. The dark figures walked stiffly towards Oliver's corner of the castle, and pulled a young boy out of the shadows. Marcus knew who it was right away.  
  
"OLIVER!" Marcus cried out as he tried to break away from the Death Eater that was holding him.  
  
"Marcus! NO!" Oliver screamed as he saw Marcus' father come into view.  
  
"My Lord," Marcus' father began, "My son's life is yours."  
  
Voldemort didn't seem entirely thrilled at this idea, but a look came over him. The idea of causing somebody pain seemed to delight him. He lifted his wand again and looked at Marcus. Raising an eyebrow, Voldemort gave a grin and chose his curse.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort cried out. There was a flash of green light, and Marcus Flint's lifeless body fell to the ground.  
  
For Oliver, it felt as if time was passing in slow motion as he ran to Marcus' side. The light that once light up Marcus' beautiful green eyes was gone forever. He was no longer alive. Oliver buried his head in Marcus' chest and wept at his loss. As he cried, Oliver heard a soft voice speak slowly in his head. It was Marcus.  
  
"Don't cry, Oliver. It was for the best. The pain is gone now. I'll always be here. Don't ever forget that I love you." Marcus's voice told him in a light whisper. Oliver took a breath and looked around at the people surrounding him. All of a sudden, and incredibly bright, white light flashed, demolishing everyone and everything in its path. Oliver closed his eyes at the blinding flash, and was surprised at what he found when he opened them. Voldemort and the Death Eaters were gone forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oliver slowly walked up to the castle doors, carrying Marcus' lifeless body in his arms. Using the force of his back, he managed to push open one of the front doors. He then staggered towards the Hall, with Marcus still in his arms.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Oliver cried out as he fell to the floor. The students in the Hall froze in their tracks, completely shocked at they saw. Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked towards Oliver. Again, Oliver buried his face in his hands and wept.  
  
"Oh my." Dumbledore began when he saw what had happened to Marcus. "The Avada Kedavra curse. just like. Cedric! My poor boy." Dumbledore laid his hand on the crying boy's shoulder. "Who did this to him?"  
  
"I-it. it was V-V-Voldemort." Oliver managed to get out between sobs. Students began to whisper back and forth to each other upon hearing the horrible news. Oliver could see the pain in Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
"Can. we give him a proper burial here?" Oliver asked once he had calmed down.  
  
"Of course, my boy," Dumbledore replied, "Of course."  
  
A/N: So. that was bad, wasn't it? I'm sorry! I hope you aren't too upset with me. I promise I won't kill anyone in the next story! If there is anything that you want to see in the next story, leave it in a comment and I will try my best to oblige. Please review!! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

A/N: I want to thank EVERYONE who read my story and actually liked it lol. Thank you all so much! It really means a lot to me. Wow. The last chapter. Finally. I can't believe I actually finished writing this! Well, I've decided that I am going to take a break from the Harry Potter fandom for a while and focus on a different one, but I haven't quite decided which one yet. Anycrap, I need to shut up! On with the story! Oh, you all should know by now that I own absolutely nothing!!  
  
Daddy Chapter Nineteen  
  
The whole school attended Marcus' funeral, but very few cried. Oliver cried the hardest of all. No one understood the pain that he felt. No one ever could. After the funeral service was over, Oliver sat beside Marcus' grave for hours, thinking.  
  
"Oliver?" a voice from behind Oliver called, startling the Gryffindor. "What are you still doing here?" they asked. It wasn't until they sat down beside Oliver, was he able to tell who it was.  
  
"Hi Adrian." Oliver greeted the other boy in a faint whisper.  
  
"Are. are you all right?" Adrian asked, his voice full of concern. Oliver sat there for a few moments gathering his thoughts before he answered.  
  
"I. I can't believe that he's gone. I feel so empty inside. like, when Marcus died, part of me died too. A part of me that I can never get back. It's just. er. how are you? Any better than me?" Oliver asked.  
  
"No, not really. Today, I woke up this morning, half expecting him to be there, and he wasn't. I don't know what I'm going to do now that he's gone. You know?" Adrian stopped, burying his face in his hands. Oliver put a hand on Adrian's shoulder as he fought back tears of his own.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
There would be a memorial service for Marcus that night at dinner, but Oliver wouldn't go. He had already been through enough as it is. That night, Oliver laid in bed, wondering if things had turned out differently if he hadn't kissed Marcus in the hall that night. Oliver blamed himself. He knew that it was all his fault. He remembered Marcus' smile, the taste of his kiss, the way that he laughed. but it was all gone now. He had unintentionally destroyed the life of something beautiful. Oliver knew in his heart that he would never love anyone the way that he had loved Marcus.  
  
Rolling over in bed, Oliver closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the only one that he had ever really loved.  
  
my bones are tired, daddy.  
  
* F I N *  
  
A/N: That's it! That's all! And it only took me forever to finally update this chapter lol. I apologize! Even though I'm leaving the fandom for a while, I still plan on writing another story. I just don't know when. I'm still open to ideas and/or suggestions, so if there is anything specific that you would like to see in the next story, just let me know, and I will do my best to oblige. Again, thank you so much for reading! ^_^  
  
-Meg 


End file.
